


Impaled

by JMount74



Series: Febuwhump [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Blood, Gen, Impalement, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Downtime should be injury free...
Series: Febuwhump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Impaled

It was a hazard of the job, sure, but it didn’t make it any easier when things went wrong and a brother became seriously injured.

It was far worse when injuries came about due to the actions of the people they rescued.

But to be this seriously injured and it be the result of stupidity and not a rescue? 

Virgil shook his head. There was a lot of explaining and apologising to be done, and three older brothers – well, two actually as one was unconscious – and Grandma to face. Despite the anger at what had occurred, he felt a little sorry for his two youngest brothers.

It was the penultimate fun-gone-wrong situation. 

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

It had been a period of relaxation as there had not been a call-out for almost four days. While this was great for Scott, John and Virgil, it was less so for Gordon and Alan.

Scott got stuck into getting the vast reams of paperwork up to date. It seemed that he was getting the same amount of sleep as he did when rescues were at their height, and Grandma had threatened him twice already after finding him still at the desk at two in the morning.

John and Virgil took the time to sort out any maintenance that needed to be done but was not urgent so tended to get left. For both of them this kept them really busy. Virgil looked over all the ’birds to make sure, running diagnostics with Brains and ensuring supplies were restocked.

Gordon and Alan had spent the first day going over their own ships, but after that it was a case of ‘now what do we do?’ Boredom in those two was never good, and by the end of the first 48 hours they were already trying their brothers patience.

Nearly at the end of his tether, Scott had retreated from the desk in the lounge and taken up living in their father’s study, an act of desperation that showed how bad his youngest brothers were being. On seeing this, Virgil had kicked the kids out of the villa to go annoy the beach. Or the jungle. They had gone a little too willingly, but for the first time in almost two days there was quiet in the villa. Scott did not reappear.

The quiet lasted for almost six hours, a record in Terrible Tracy Two terms. But the sounds of fighting drew both Scott and Virgil out of their respective hiding places to check out what was going on.

What was going on was that said youngest brothers were ‘sword’ fighting. Having ensured that there were few sharp objects available in the villa – Gordon’s reputation was well known, as was John’s – the two did not have real swords. They seemed to have cut large branches, stripped and shaped them, and were wielding them very clumsily at each other. The ‘swords’ were quite long, and it meant that they could stand quite a distance apart and still be hitting each other.

Scott rolled his eyes and made to return to the study. Unfortunately, Alan chose this precise time to charge, and he lunged forward, aiming to attack Gordon. Gordon, seeing the move from a mile off, stepped aside, and as Alan’s momentum carried him forward he gave him a nudge.

Virgil watched in horrified slow motion as Scott chose that moment to turn back to talk to him, a ‘Virg…’ all he managed to get out before Alan impaled him on his sword. 

There was a beat of absolute silence. All that was heard was breathing, then a quiet ‘Oh…that’s not good’ before Scott abruptly sat down on the floor, sliding off the sword in the process.

Then all hell broke loose, and Virgil, team medic and all that jazz, was by Scott’s side and bellowing orders. It was all hands to battle stations as Alan rushed out to grab a stretcher and Gordon grabbed the nearest first aid kit.

It didn’t take too long to get Scott down to the infirmary, and Virgil set about scanning his brother to see how deep the wound was. There was an impressive red stain now to Alan’s sword, and a small puddle on the floor that MAX had already set about cleaning up.

In the end Scott had quite a deep wound, but the nature of the sword meant that instead of piercing any of his intestines it had pushed them aside, thus no damage had been inflicted on any organs. Still, Scott now had a hole in his left side that required a lot of stitching and bandaging. 

He lay on the bed now, fast asleep from the dregs of the anaesthetic used and the painkillers given him. Alan had been distraught and had not left Scott’s side, and even now was asleep in the chair beside the bed, hand grasping Scott’s tightly. It was usually him in that position, but Virgil looked on with a fond expression on his face. There would be no separating those two until Scott was fully recovered.

Grandma had been furious at first, and had torn Gordon down a strip, correctly guessing that sword fighting in the house had been his idea, but as always her ire didn’t last, and she was soon burning cookies to make everyone feel better.

At least Scott was getting some much-needed rest. It was a shame it had happened this way.


End file.
